Episode 7638 (4th July 2011)
Plot Sally, Kevin, Sophie and Sian sit and regard Deirdre's hideous pot which Sally bought at the charity auction. Stella tries to talk to Eva but Eva's still angry, pointing out how Stella's lied to her all her life. Gail accuses Kylie of being a useless wife. Kylie insists that she's going to cook that evening and prove Gail wrong. David loves being the centre of attention. Eileen, Izzy, Julie, Sally and Hayley are gossiping about Leanne and Stella. However, Fiz assumes they're talking about her. A fight breaks out between Fiz and Sally just as the police arrive. The police take Fiz in for questioning again. Leanne bumps into Eva. The girls are frosty towards one another but it's clear they're both intrigued about each other. Fiz undergoes a gruelling police interview. They reckon that Fiz was John's accomplice in all three murders. Fiz denies her involvement over and over again. Stella tries to apologise to Leanne for forcing her way into her life. Leanne remains hard and tells her that she'll never be her daughter. Upset, Stella tells Leanne that she'll leave Weatherfield. James tells Sophie and Sian that some charity funding they were expecting has failed to come through and they're now £20,000 short for the house auction. Stella apologises to Steve for leaving him the lurch but explains that she and Karl are leaving at the end of the day. Peter calls to see Stella and accuses her of running away again. He reckons that she needs to give it more time. Fiz breaks down sobbing as the police charge her with the murder of Colin Fishwick. Cast Regular cast *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Karl Munro - John Michie *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane (Credited as "Kylie Turner") *Carla Connor - Alison King *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS Redfern - Paul Warriner *Fiz's Solicitor - Dominic Geraghty *James Cunningham - James Roache Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public bar and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roof & Refuge soup kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room, front desk and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The police arrest Fiz on suspicion of murder; and Stella senses the damage she is doing to Leanne's family and her own, so prepares to leave. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,150,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2011 episodes